Savior
by The Wicked One 22
Summary: I leaned across the table, invading his personal space. The question seemed to roll off my tongue, gracing the air around all of us. "Truth or dare?" I was never one to walk away from a challenge.  RATED M for language and later chapters. NOT A SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**AN- GUYS, I'M SO SORRY! My computer caught a virus and was down for 5 months. I had to wipe EVERYTHING off of it *sniffle* It broke my heart... But I'm here now! Do not fret!**

* * *

><p>It didn't get much worse than this. All I could think about was how uncomfortable this hospital bed was. The constant beeping of the monitors, and the God forsaken tube that was attatched to my hand. Oh, how I hated needles. I internally shuddered at the thought and looked away from the IV cord, trying not to vomit.<p>

I closed my eyes and thought about the events that had led me into this position. It started off as any normal morning would, making breakfast and the usual bickering with my foster parents.

"ISIS SUMMER GOODSON! Get your ass down here and get in the car! Otherwise, we are going to Florida without you!" Harold, Dad, yelled.

I sighed, putting on my final touch eyeliner. "Hang on for one FUCKING minute! God, give me some time!"

Looking into the mirror, I smiled. I wore a ice blue tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans. Ice blue converse were securely laced onto my feet. My shoulder length black hair hung straight, my icy streak standing out against the rest, framing my face on the left side. Blue and white eyeshadow stood out against my tan skin, mascara causing my eyelashes to almost touch my forehead.

After picking up my LG Vortex and my blue iPod, I jogged down the stairs. Harold and Lucinda looked at me from the front door, coats in hand. I grabbed my purse from the coat rack, thankful that the rest of my luggage was already in the car.

It felt nice standing next to Harold, seeing as I towered over him. He was a short man, only about five foot four, and I was five foot seven. He glanced up at me and then pulled me into a hug, easily wrapping his arms around my size eight frame. Why he was hugging me? I had no idea, but it didn't feel right. Something was off, but I let it slide.

"It's time to hit the road!"

Tears slowly began to creep down my cheeks, marking my heart with agonizing pain as I lay in my hospital bed. None of us had seen that van, swerving on the wet roads. Not until it was too late. I was the only survivor of that terrible night. I was alone... Well, ALMOST alone.


	2. Chapter 2

My nurse, a stocky blonde in her late 30's, knocked on my door and stepped into the room.

"Ms. Goodson, you have a visitor."

My mind went into a frenzy. Who could my visitor possibly be? My foster parents were dead, and the only friend I had was already in Florida, waiting for my arrival. I'd have to call her later tonight... The only other family I had was a brother, and he lived in Washington. His name was Sam, and I had many memories of him. CPS had taken me from him and mother when I was 13, he'd just turned 18. Mother had turned into an alcoholic when I was 10 and the neighbors were concerned about Sam and I. Placing me into the hands of Harold and Lucinda, I was shipped off to Indiana.

My eyes went wide as I saw a tall, tan skinned, man enter the room. He had dark hair that was relatively short, and dark brown eyes to match. He wore a pair of cut-off jeans and a black t-shirt. This really couldn't be happening. My suspicions were confirmed the second that he spoke.

"Icy? Is that really you?"

My eyes began to water and the tears threatened to spill from the corners. Choking back a sob, I silently nodded. "Yeah, Sammy. It's really me." I extended both of my arms to him, beckoning that he take me into his arms.

Tears cascaded from his eyes as he gently squished into a hug, being careful not to jostle the retched tube connected to my hand. "I've missed you so much, sissy. You've changed a lot."

I hiccuped slightly as my attempt to giggle was shot to hell. The tears wouldn't allow giggling. "Yeah, I guess. I'm not 13 anymore, Sammy. People change when they turn 17. But anyway, look at yourself. You're not a kid anymore either."

Sam chuckled slightly and released me from his grip, only long enough to crawl into my hospital bed with me and pull me to him once more. "You can say that again..." He seemed to haze over into a thick state of thought, but quickly shook his head and released himself. "The guys would laugh if they saw me like this. To them, I'm supposed to be cold and heartless. I'm not supposed to curl up next to my sister in a hospital bed."

I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "I need to meet these people, whoever they are. And remind me to beat the shit out of them when I meet them... IF I meet them."

Sam smiled. "Of course you're going to meet them. You're coming to live with me and my fiance in Washington!" He grinned like a kid on Christmas.

Shaking my head, I was bombarded with question. "Since when do you have a fiance? Who is she? What's her name? Is she pretty? How did you know where I was? We haven't spoken in 5 years... How'd you know where to find me?"

My mind was so full of questions and they were all blurring together into a jumbled mess. Sammy had lots of explaining to do! But I was glad to have my big brother again, and I definately didn't want him to leave without me.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys! I'm so sorry! I feel like such a slacker! I'll update again soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: GUYS! I'M SO SORRY! Life has been a nightmare lately and I've just now been able to get a hand on it. I'd like to sincerely apologize to all of you. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm working like a mad woman to catch up. **_

Sam left for the cafeteria about an hour later, after I'd practically forced him from the room as his stomach roared. The doctor came in almost as soon as Sam left, handing me a file that was labled for a man named Dr. Cullen. He left me strict instructions to give the file to Sam, and that he'd know what to do with it. I gave him a strange look, but didn't question it. The people in this hospital were starting to give me the creeps. I mean, come on, was this guy a spy? Who else in the world would hand a file to a teenage girls and give her instructions on what to do with it? I put my hand to my forehead and closed my eyes. I was going insane, but that was nothing new. I scoffed and mentally scolded myself. I really needed out of this hospital bed, and a shower was the first thing on my list.

Searching the bed for my remote, I activated my call button. Moments later, my nurse, Julia, came through the door. "Is there something you need, dear?" I smiled at her, she was a gentle woman.

"Yes, actually. A shower would be lovely, right about now." A small smile found its way onto her lips as she stepped farther into the room.

"Well, I supposed it might. Let me help you." I grimaced, a question I'd been dying to ask.

"I'm not going to have to have someone bathe me, am I? Otherwise, I can wait for a while." The woman chuckled, a light and airy sound, but shook her head.

"No, dear. I'm not going to bathe you. You'd die of embarassment, wouldn't you?" A small blush crept onto my cheeks, but barely showed under my tan skin. "I'll save you from that horror, consider it a favor." I nodded as my blush slowly began to fade. Julia slightly reminded me of my foster mother, and a sharp sting of pain tore through my heart. I doubted that life would ever be the same again.


End file.
